


Surprise Date

by Agent_who_lock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_who_lock/pseuds/Agent_who_lock
Summary: Derek has been stood up for a date. Getting annoyed at the constant staring, he's about to leave when a stranger sits across from him and says "hey, sorry I'm late".





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from tumblr, so is not my own. I also do not own the characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek sat in the local diner, watching as cars drove into the parking lot, hoping she would step out of one. It had been 20 minutes since she was meant to arrive, and she still wasn’t here. To any onlookers Derek looked stoic as ever but inside Derek’s nerves where getting the better of him. While to most Derek appeared confident, but it had taken a lot of courage for Derek to ask Sarah out. They had been going to the same gym now for 3 weeks and she had awed Derek from the moment she walked in. She was beautiful, strong and, Derek had soon found out she was also very funny. Praying it was just traffic, Derek gazed out of the window again as another car drove into the lot.

“Hey, are you sure you don’t want a drink?” a voice called Derek out of his thoughts. It was the waitress, again. This was the third time she had spoken to Derek since he arrived. 

“I’ll wait” Derek replied, slightly annoyed, “My date will be here shortly.

“Alright” the waitress sighed, walking away, but not before giving Derek a pitiful look. This just angered Derek further because over the past few minutes; people around Derek had started to notice him and quite a few where giving him apologetic looks. It was driving Derek crazy, he did not need these looks, and he had not been stood up. He hoped he hadn’t been stood up. 

5 minutes later, Derek admitted defeat; he couldn’t cope with these pitiful looks. He placed a 20 on the table, as an apology for wasting the waitress’ time and began to stand up. However, just as he went to get up, someone sat opposite him.

“Hey, sorry I’m late but you know what the traffic is like” 

That was definitely not Sarah’s voice. As Derek looked up, he saw that it was actually a guy who had sat down. Unsure of what was happening, Derek just frowned, not wanting to draw more attention by yelling at this guy. But one quick glance around told him everyone had finally stopped looking at him.

“Sorry, Hi, I’m Stiles” The young man began to explain, “Just go with it, please.”

Derek gave a short nod, before picking up the 20 from the table. For some reason, he decided to go with it. After all, this guy was kind of cute something Derek would deny ever thinking. Plus he was hungry so waved over the waitress.

Derek ordered a burger, salad and a coke while the guy, Stiles his brain supplied, ordered a burger, curly fries and a milkshake. Once the waitress walked away, Derek look at Stiles again, still confused about this situation.

“You are probably really confused right now,” Stiles explained, as if he had read Derek’s mind, “Basically, I came in to get food for me and my dad when I saw everyone staring at you. I asked someone who was just leaving what was going on, and they said you got stood up. No offense, but whoever didn’t show is out of their mind. Anyway, I felt kind of bad, I’ve been stood up before too so I thought I would save you the embarrassment. I can go if you want, you want me to go, I’ll just go….”

Stiles finished babbling and began to stand up but Derek quickly grabbed his arm, pushing him back into his seat.

“No, it’s fine” Derek mumbled, “Thanks,”

“So he speaks,” Stiles teased, smiling. “Does he have a name?” 

Derek supressed a smile at Stiles’ teasing before mumbling his name.

“Derek suits you” Stiles smiled, “Who were you meeting?”

“A woman called Sarah,” Derek explained, surprised by his openness. “Met her a couple of weeks back at my gym.”

“You go to the gym?” Stiles asked, but before Derek could answer Stiles continued, “Wait, no stupid question, of course you go to the gym. Unless you were born that ripped? Wait no don’t answer that either! Sorry my brain and mouth don’t know when to stop, especially around someone as hot as you. Dammit! I’m going to shut up now”

  
Derek smiled, actually smiled, at Stiles rambling. It was extremely cute. So when Stiles sat there with a hand over his mouth and looking at the table, Derek couldn’t help the chuckle that came out, causing Stiles’ cheeks to stain red.

“Yes, I go to the gym and no I was not born this ripped” Derek answered Stiles questions, despite being told not too. “I find the gym relaxing”

“Relaxing? How? Are you crazy?” Stiles blurted, “Working out requires too much energy. I hate the gym, but that could be because my coach is a dick. Also I would probably break a bone lifting a weight, I have no muscles. Though you can probably tell because I’m all skinny and stuff.”

“Not if you work steadily and build up your strength,” Derek explained, then remembering something asked; “Wait, won’t your dad wonder where you are?”

“Crap,” Stiles swore before pulling out his phone, “I should text him, I’ll just say I found Scott at the diner and had food with him instead, my dad will totally understand! He’ll just eat something at the precinct.”

“Your dad a cop?” Derek asked,

“Oh yeah, he’s the Sheriff.” Stiles explained with a shrug, 

“So you are Stiles Stilinski?” Derek asked in awe, before realising just who he was sat across from.

“Yeah,” Stiles confirmed, noticing the unsure look that flashed across Derek’s face. “Wait, are you Derek Hale? THE Derek Hale? The dude who beat the shit out of his girlfriend when he was a kid?”

“I was 16 and yes that’s me,” Derek sighed, “Did 2 months in juvie”

“Why did you do it man?” Stiles asked, not seeming afraid.

“She threatened my little sister, and then proceeded to hit me when I tried to break up with her” Derek explained, “It wasn’t the first time it happened and I just couldn’t cope anymore so I snapped.”

“She sounds like a bitch” Stiles frowned before smiling, “Well at least she’s gone now and you haven’t hurt anyone since then, right?”

“Right” Derek confirmed, surprised by Stiles attitude towards the news 

“Good,” Stiles nodded, making eye contact with Derek

The waitress interrupted the moment by bringing over their order. They both tucked in, enjoying the silence as well as the food. However, just as Derek predicted Stiles didn’t keep quiet for long. Before they even finished their food Stiles had Derek laughing and smiling more than he had in a long time. Derek couldn’t quite believe that he had the fortune to meet someone like Stiles, and was almost grateful he got stood up.

“Can we get dessert?” Stiles asked, 

“Not here,” Derek replied, putting two 20’s on the table. “I know a good place for dessert”

“Ooh are you propositioning me?” Stiles joked as he stood up, sticking his tongue out at Derek “You’re a bit forward,”

A bit flustered at Stiles’ response, Derek simply stood and stared at Stiles.

“Dude, come on,” Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm, pulling him to the door. “I want dessert.”

As soon as Derek came back to himself, he began to walk down the street away from the Diner. Stiles fell into step beside him and began to babble about College applications and finally finishing high school. All Derek could think was just how young Stiles was, not that much younger than Derek but he could still see a lot of youth in the way Stiles acted. Soon enough Derek pushed Stiles into a store, and smiled at the shocked look on Stiles’ face.

“Dude, I love this place,” Stiles rambled excitedly, “They have like a thousand flavours of ice cream and I still haven’t tried them all. Once me and Scott, oh yeah, he’s my best friend by the way. Anyway me and Scott came in here after school and ate 10 flavours each in about an hour. We got kicked out when they thought we were going to be sick. That was a fun night.”

“I come here with my sisters, Laura and Cora.” Derek smiled, remembering, “Laura only eats vanilla but Cora and I try and eat something different every time we are here.”

“How come I’ve never seen you here? I’m here a lot.” Stiles asked,

 “We only come here on special occasions, like birthdays,” Derek explained,

“That’s a shame,” Stiles sighed and before Derek could argue, Stiles was ordering ice cream for both of them and paying for it. “Dude, don’t worry, I got this trust me.”

Deciding that tonight was full of surprises, Derek just nodded and followed Stiles to a table at the back. Smiling at the way Stiles got excited when the waiter brought over their ice creams.

“Are you going to tell me what you ordered?” Derek asked, studying his ice cream,

“Oh yeah,” Stiles said as if he just remembered he hadn’t told Derek what he ordered, “I got Marshmallow and Cheesecake and you have cotton candy and Mississippi mud pie.”

Derek was surprised by the combination, having never thought to try the two together before, but dug in anyway. As soon a he finished the first mouthful, Derek was in heaven, this combination of flavours was amazing! 5 minutes later he was half way through his ice cream and finally looked up when Stiles coughed.

“Dude, you need to savour the ice cream, not demolish it!” Stiles laughed,

“It’s too yummy,” Derek shrugged, before continuing to ‘demolish’ the ice cream.

“Here, try this,” Stiles suggested, holding out his spoon filled with ice cream. Which Derek took without question, it wasn’t until he handed back the spoon and Stiles continued to eat, that he realised just what happened.

“That was delicious,” Derek concluded, deciding to ignore what happened, “I think you might be an ice cream genius” 

“It’s all about the right flavours,” Stiles explained as he and Derek finished their ice creams, “You’ve got to know which two flavours will work, you’ve got to balance their sweetness and you’ve got to only stick to two flavours, three will be too much” 

Derek smiled and nodded as Stiles continued to explain the art of ice cream combinations. They both stood, continuing to chat and began their walk back to the parking lot, both disappointed that this evening was ending. As they stopped at a blue Jeep, which must have been Stiles’, they turned to look at each other. Silence falling upon them both. Taking a breath, Derek broke the silence. 

“I had fun,” Derek started, “Ummm, do you want to, maybe, do this again, sometime?”

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled, looking relieved, “Here, give me your phone,”

Handing over his phone, Derek smiled as he watched Stiles put in his number.

 “Text me when you are free and we can definitely do this again,” Stiles instructed, 

Derek nodded as Stiles climbed into his Jeep. Smiling like an idiot, Derek just stood there as Stiles drove out of the parking lot before finally shaking himself and walking to his Camaro. A few hours later, Derek was laying in his bed and finally grabbed his phone and sent a text to Stiles.

 

_Thank you for tonight, I’m glad you_ _came and spoke to me. Derek_

_Me too. Stiles_


End file.
